Una Corazonada--Reto 2013 HhT
by Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen
Summary: One shot escrito para el reto 2013 del grupo Harmony Hasta La tumba


**Disclaimer: los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a la majestuosa JK yo solo me divierto con ellos **

**Sin contar con este comentario el total de palabras son de 2,950, espero cumplir con el reto adecuadamente y que les guste este one**

**Una corazonada-Reto 2013 HhT**

Harry Potter era un hombre poco precavido, muy arrebatado en la toma de decisiones, impulsivo, un poco alterado, a veces tenia manía de comportarse como un niño. Harry Potter vestía trajes elegantes para trabajar en el ministerio de magia como _Auror, _mas eso no le impedía jugar _Quidditch_ en sus horas libres. Amaba su trabajo, pero amaba aún más volar.

Sus gustos excéntricos y raros eran lo que volvían loca a su esposa Hermione Granger ahora Potter

Cuando Potter comía chocolate era mil veces peor que su sobrino Louis Weasley el pequeño hijo de sus mejores amigos Ron y Luna Weasley. Cuando Potter jugaba _Quidditch_ en el patio a escondidas de su esposa y de los vecino _muggles_ hacia corajes en el momento que perdía, esos corajes eran similares a su otro sobrino Scorpius Malfoy, el primogénito de sus otros amigos Draco y Ginny Weasley.

Pero nada se comparaba con los celos que ahora estaba teniendo al ver a su pequeña niña, su segunda hija besarse con ese muchacho de cabellos castaños.

Como era posible que su princesa, su pequeña se estuviese besando con ese chiquillo que de seguro no le llegaba a sus talones. Su hermosa mujercita de 15 años era tan bella como su madre de cabello color castaño con tonalidades rojizas y unos hermosos ojos verdes heredados de su abuela, la adolescente era la adoración de su padre.

Potter aun no creía que su pequeña haya crecido, que ya no era esa niña que le esperaba atenta en la puerta a la hora exacta de su llegada.

Harry escondido bajo su fiel capa de invisibilidad quería tomar a ese muchacho flaquillo y arrebatarle a su hija, mandándolo lejos con un "Expulso". Necesitaba quitarle las manos de encima de ese niño.

Pero el ojiverde tenía que guardarse las ganas ya que estaba escondido para investigar a un delincuente, mas nunca pensó que una rutina casi normal de su trabajo hiciera que descubriera a su hija con un chico y lo peor besándose como si el alma se les fuera en ello.

Harry al escuchar y ver ese acto, le hacía pensar al chico como un dementor.

No, Potter no aguantaba más, lentamente desenfundo su adorada varita para confundir al chico y separarlo de su pequeña, Sin embargo, una sombra a lo lejos llamo su atención.

Maldijo en silencio al ver que en realidad esa sombra era su objeto de investigación

Potter se dio cuenta que ese delincuente le había salvado la campana por esa ocasión y aun con las sangre hirviendo de celos fue tras su presa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione Potter era una abogada muy profesional, adoraba su trabajo. Amaba a sus hijos, estaba locamente enamorada de su marido, sus gustos en ropa eran exquisitos, tan elegante y formal o elegante e informal, de cualquier forma Hermione era la envidia de muchas mujeres que veían a su marido como un pedazo de carne.

Claro que esta abnegada mujer que tenía un matrimonio feliz de 18 años, que adoraba a sus hijos, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían

James Potter, su primogénito estaba en su habitación con una chica…¡semidesnudo!

Hermione estaba impresionada, no por el hecho de que su hijo esté a punto de tener relaciones sino por el hecho que la chica era muy conocida para ella, la joven en realidad era su vecinita hija de padres muggles.

La niña que durante años argumentaba su odio contra su hijo varón

Si saber cómo reaccionar, el cesto de ropa que llevaba en sus brazos cayó al piso ocasionando un estruendo demasiado grande, lo cual asusto a los jóvenes que dejaron su actividad para enfocar su mirada hacia la mujer.

—Mamá—fue el grito de James con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza

—Señora Potter—exclamo sorprendida Alexa Levine.

Ambos jóvenes apresurados fueron en busca de su ropa mientras Hermione salía dándoles privacidad.

Era un hecho que su hijo ya no era ese niño que hacia travesuras a las niñas y a su hermana. Tampoco era ese niño amante de chocolates, que gustaba jugar _Quidditch_ con su padre, que gustaba de una lectura ligera.

No, su pequeño ya era un hombre

Por lo tanto su pequeño, tendría que aprender las consecuencias de sus actos y para eso estaba ella, la que le daría las riendas a su hijo de decidir lo que deseaba en el futuro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Apesumbrado por que su madre lo descubriera James Potter se termino de vestir, sabiendo que su madre le daría una buena regañina por el acto que momentos antes descubrió.

James Potter de 17 años era un joven el cual dentro de un mes ingresaría a su ultimo año en Hogwarts el colegio de magia y hechicería al cual pertenecía.

Sus cabello castaño alborotado idéntico al de su padre, sus ojos miel herencia de su madre y su carácter travieso y pícaro igual que su abuelo el cual llevaba en su honor su nombre

Aun no terminaba de comprender como su madre había llegado antes del trabajo, entrado a su casa, limpiado el desastre que la familia Potter hizo en la mañana, subir las escaleras con esos tacones que resonaban en toda la casa, sin escuchar ruido alguno por parte de él

Y como lo iba a escuchar si estaba muy entretenido con su "archienemiga"

Se pasó la mano entre su revoltoso cabello. Un jadeo involuntario le hizo levantar la vista para ver a su pareja mirarlo como si fuera su comida preferida.

La pasión aún seguía vigente en la mirada de ella.

_¡Diablos!_

No, aunque era una tentación, no podía dejarse llevar aun sabiendo que su madre estaba allí.

Respiro profundo, exhalo el aire y con toda la pena del mundo murmuro:

-Adiós Alexa, mamá ya está aquí

Alexa sonrió divertida, era evidente que su madre estaba allí, sino hubiese terminado lo que habían empezado.

-Adiós Jimmy, Hasta mañana—La chiquilla rubia salió de la habitación con las mejillas arrebolada por la vergüenza.

Bajo las escaleras procurando no hacer ruido, mientras James detrás de ella la seguía.

Alexa temblaba, no quería enfrentar la mirada de furia de la señora Potter. Dios vergüenza si sus papas se enteran

_¡Oh dios me van a matar_!

Aun bajando las escaleras un agarre gentil sintió entre sus brazos, seguidamente un suave beso en la mejilla como despedida fue lo que le hizo sentir mariposillas en el estómago.

Sonrió enamorada, James era su archienemigo enfrente de todas las personas pero en la intimidad eran más que amigos.

Llegando a la sala, Hermione esperaba por los muchachos. Escucho unas pisadas y volteo a ver a la rubia bajar seguido de su castaño hijo.

Tenía una mirada indescifrable que ocasiono a los jóvenes asustarse aún mas

_En definitiva mis padres me matan_

_Estoy sentenciado a Azkaban_

Fue el último pensamiento que cruzo a ellos antes que Hermione diga las palabras

-Tenemos que hablar jovencitos.

_Trágame Tierra._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry estaba murmurando por lo bajo, en su mente se recreaba una y otra vez la imagen de su hija con aquel enclenque.

Pateo el bote de basura, volteando y derramando su contenido. Tiro sus papeles del escritorio

Respiraba furioso, se dejó caer en su silla.

No, aun no se le quitaba esa imagen de su cerebro

Aun utilizando un _obliviate_.

Tratando de calmarse, Potter utilizo un_ aguamenti_ para beber un poco de agua, tenía sed de furia y venganza.

Sin terminar su horario de trabajo decidió ir hacia _Hogsmeade_ para vigilar a su pequeña. No quería que ella hiciera actos que después lamentaría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Janet Potter era la segunda hija del matrimonio Potter, Janet estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo Matthew. El pequeño pelinegro con el que compartía el mismo curso. Estaban de vacaciones y Matt le invito a salir, ella por supuesto encantada acepto

Mas nunca pensó que su sueño se haría realidad, al fin su mejor amigo se le declaraba. Ella por supuesto acepto y que mejor que sellar ese acuerdo que con un beso

Claro sin saber que su padre la veía impresionado y furioso a la vez.

Los celos de los padres llegaban a ser mortales.

Janet estaba tomada de la mano con su ahora novio, cuando de pronto un hechizo hizo que Matt saliera volando. Asustada vio hacia sus lados percatándose que su padre estaba allí frente a ella viendo aun adolorido castaño levantarse.

Pero no lo veía amigablemente, no, lo veía con ganas de matarlo, despellejarlo poco a poco.

_Oh diablos_ Janet se encontraba en problemas.

Mientras su adorable padre, la veía molesto

-Janet ven aquí—señalo Potter a un lado de el

La chica vio a su novio, fue hasta el ignorando a su padre y le ayudo a pararse.

-JANET POTTER QUE VENGAS AQUÍ—Exigió Harry acercándose hacia la pareja.

Matt como buen chico se puso enfrente de su novia y amiga, aun sorprendido al ver como el padre de su mejor amiga, su ídolo tenia cara de hulk.

-Señor, permítame decirle que esa no es forma de llamar a Janet.

-Tú, chiquillo aléjate de ella, Janet tiene que obedecer o sino la castigare por todas las vacaciones—sentencio Harry mirando fijamente a su hija, que como buena Granger, alzo con altivez su mirada enfrentando a su padre, pero a la vez temerosa de dar un paso hacia el

-En un momento voy papá-

-¡Ahora!—Exigió Potter

Si, los celos paternales eran muy feos.

Janet, se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de Matt y se acercó hasta su padre que la tomo de su mano izquierda y ambos desaparecieron ante un triste Matt, el chiquillo de 15 años toco su bolsillo de pantalón donde un anillo descansaba. Matt quería que dentro de unos años Janet no solo fuera su novia sino su esposa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

James se encontraba sentado incomodo frente a su madre, mientras que Alexa tenía la mirada baja. No deseaba ver a la señora Potter en esos momentos.

La mirada de Hermione no cambio, se mostraba severa e impasible.

La castaña miraba a los dos jóvenes, aun sin saber cómo empezar a explicarles a ambos las consecuencias de sus actos.

Tenía que ser clara y firme ante sus palabras, en su mente rebuscaba ese tipo de información.

En la mesilla había tres vasos de aguas que aún no habían bajado ni una gota.

Hermione con un suspiro empezó su plática.

James veía horrorizado a su madre, Alexa estaba a punto de soltar unas lágrimas por las palabras dichas de la señora Potter

Cuando sin esperarlo un crack se escucho

Potter aparecía en la casa con su hija tomada en la mano.

La chiquilla quiso separarse de su padre, mas este no la dejo.

Harry había cambiado su expresión furiosa a uno decepcionado. Janet no veía a su padre, molesta por su actuar en el pueblo mágico.

Hermione interrumpió su charla.

-Harry, Janet ¿Qué paso?—dijo preocupada al ver a padre e hija juntos.

-Nada mamá, papá me avergonzó ante Matt—expresó la castaña menor hacia su madre que la veía sorprendida

_¿Matt?¿ El mismo Matt mejor amigo de su hija? ¿Harry avergonzándolos?_

Conociendo a su marido, era posible que saliera alguno de sus gustos excéntricos delante de los jóvenes asustándoles.

-¿Harry me puedes explicar que sucedió?—indago curiosa y severa con su marido

Potter la veía sorprendido se supone que a quien regañarían seria a Janet no a él

-Aquí tu hija besuqueándose con ese chiquillo disque mejor amigo.

-Janet ¿tú con Matt?—pregunto sorprendido James

Janet ante la mirada sorprendida de su madre y hermano sus mejillas se volvieron más rojos que un tomate maduro

Janet asintió como respuesta a su hermano

-Pero mama, Matt y yo somos novios y tenemos derecho a besarnos. Papá no tenía que haberme alejado de él ni mucho menos gritarme ante todo Hosgmeade.—argumento su punto la pequeña Potter

Hermione suspiro, la charla con James se tendría que prolongar anexando a Janet…y Harry también. Aunque a este último le regañaría en la privacidad de su habitación por su forma impulsiva de actuar.

-Janet, Toma asiento

James sonrió burlesco a su hermana, ahora tendrían que enfrentar juntos a la charla de su madre

Harry vio sorprendido hacia James y Alexa

¿Qué hacia esa chiquilla allí con él? ¿no se suponía que eran enemigos?

Hermione que no había quitado la mirada hacia su marido hablo

-Después te explico bien las cosas amor, ahora tenemos una charla con este trio de jovencitos

El trio de jóvenes se miraron entre ellos más asustados.

_Tierra trágame_—Pensó Janet sabiendo que charla se refería su madre

La pequeña niña con la inteligencia de su madre había investigado temas referentes hacia esa breve plática conocida como "la temible Charla"

Donde sus amigas contaban la vergüenza que sentían al escuchar a sus padres hablar sobre "eso"

Pero en su cabecita el último pensamiento que cruzo fue

_¿En serio?_

Miro a sus padres horrorizados

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione Potter comenzaba a ponerse su pijama cuando sintió unas fuertes manos tomarla de la cintura. Sonrió sabiendo que su marido era muy cariñoso con ella.

-Cariño tengo que terminar de vestirme—susurro, sintiendo unos besos en su cuello

Ladeo su cabeza para permitir a su marido seguir.

-Me gustan tus pijamas. Pero adoro tu desnudez como prenda—Harry Potter vestido solo con unos bóxer besaba con evidente pasión a su esposa.

-¡Harry!-exclamo ella avergonzada

-¿Qué? Si es la verdad. Te amo—La volteo enfrente de él dándole un breve beso en los labios

-Yo también—respondió Hermione

El matrimonio se dirigió a la cama aun con Hermione a medio vestir, besándose, amándose.

Potter dirigió un _muffliato _hacia la puerta silenciando la habitación, para evitar que sus hijos escucharan indebidamente

-Harry Cariño….Harry amor…Harry cielo…¡Harry Potter Basta!—Hermione entre besos quería hablar con su marido, mas este no la dejaba hablar. Silenciándola con besos

-Hermione cielo, déjame disfrutar—

Hermione Granger se hizo a un lado privando a su marido de sus besos.

Harry refunfuño molesto cruzando sus brazos y mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido

-Cariño—comenzó Hermione—tenemos que hablar

Potter se acomodó mejor en la cama sin dejar de ver a su mujer con expresión molesta.

La castaña se bajó de la cama acomodando su poca vestimenta y dando vuelta tras vuelta

-Me tienes que explicar que sucedió en el pueblo y por qué Janet se comportaba de esa manera—ahora la molesta era la Potter.

Harry suavizo su expresión y argumento—no podía dejar a mi pequeña a merced de ese rufián que tiene por mejor amigo

-Harry tu pequeña ya está grande…no tienes que comportarte de esa manera

-Pero

-Pero nada, entiendo tus celos paternales, más te excediste con Matt.

-Aja mira quien habla, la mujer que regañaba a James por besarse con su novia.

-Ah no, no me cambies la conversación. Además James no se estaba besando con Alexa, tu hijo estaba a punto de acostarse con ella en su habitación.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Creí que tú también cachaste a james besándose, no teniendo relaciones.

-Cariño no te lo dije porque teníamos que hablar con ellos.

-Ya sé que el tema es importante, pero no deja de lado que debiste advertírmelo para hablar personalmente con el-

-Lo se

Hermione Granger se acostó a lado de su marido que la recibió con los brazos abiertos

-Entonces ¿Cuántos meses dices que tienes?

-Apenas tres—respondió orgullosa la mujer

-Bueno, sabemos que James y Janet serán unos buenos hermanos mayores

-¿Crees que la charla que les dimos funcione?

-Por supuesto amor, era tiempo que supiera que su madre traería un nuevo hermanito y que ellos tenían que hacerse responsable en sus cuidados. Janet se veía impresionada, James temeroso pero aun no entiendo una cosa ¿Por qué incluir a Alexa?

-Bueno cariño por que pronto ella formara parte de la familia

-Si, lo note

-Ahora ¿a dormir?—La castaña puso ojitos de borrego a medio morir para que su marido accediera

Potter suspiro, dibujo una media sonrisa en sus labios, le dio un beso cariñoso en la frente de su mujer.

-Ok por el momento estoy cansado, pero mañana no te salvas del tigre Potter ¡grr!—simulo ser un león

Hermione rio divertida, le dio un beso de buenas noches a Harry y apagaron las luces en espera de un nuevo día.

Lo bueno es que la _"temible charla" _se refería a los cuidados que tendrían los hermanos mayores cuando el nuevo Potter naciera.

James los veía temeroso pues había que si él bebe era varón, le darían sus juguetes de la infancia que aun atesoraba y Janet impresionada, ya que espera un regaño o "_esa charla"_ pero nunca, nunca un nuevo Potter

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se despertó tratando de enfocar a su pequeña castaña que dormía plácidamente en su pecho, Janet que apenas contaba con unos cuantos meses de nacida se encontraba encima del pecho de su padre. Harry volteo hacia el otro lado donde un pequeño de dos años castaño de ojos miel dormía tranquilamente en su cama con adornos de snicht. Su mujer aun agotada dormía en su habitación matrimonial, ambos padres estaban felices por el nuevo integrante, ambos tenían una vida plena y esperaban que en un futuro esa vida les diera buenos momentos.

Harry Potter era un hombre poco precavido, muy arrebatado en la toma de decisiones, impulsivo, un poco alterado, a veces tenia manía de comportarse como un niño.

Más nunca espero que su sueño, 14 años después se hiciera realidad.

**Fin**

**Gracias Por leer**


End file.
